The Wedding of Clancy and Lotte
by Joyful Eagle
Summary: I am new here so I'm not all the way sure how this works. This is my first story... I'll upload more story's later... :-)


(  
After they all left, Lotte and Clancy cleaned up the place from any mess anyone left. When they were all done they stayed and just talked for a while. "Another day gone well." Said Lotte. "Aye, Me dear..." Responded Clancy.  
After they were done talking a bit. Clancy got up to leave. Then, not knowing who was outside before they departed they both engaged in a soft kiss. Then Clancy left for the ship. Seeing what happened Biddy thought. "Oh My Gosh, I have to tell some body..." Then she ran off, but Candy stopped her. "Oh, Candy," Biddy Exclaimed. "You won't believe what I just saw!"  
"I know," "You saw it to!?"  
Candy nodded. Biddy looked confused... She'd never seen them act that way, especailly them. They'd always been close, but not as close as that.  
"What should we do?"  
"I don't think we should disperse the information yet..." "Maybe we should tell Lotte that we saw it first..."  
"That's a good idea." Candy said. Then they both went back to the dormatory. And Biddy tried hard to keep that as secret as she could... The next day when everyone was up, and many were doing things they needed to. "Uh, Candy..." Biddy said as she pulled her aside. "Umm... Don't you think we oughta inform Lotte on, what we saw last night..." "Oh yes,"  
Said Candy... "We should," Candy and Biddy looked at each other in a way that would tell someone that they were trying to plan something. So that evening they went to Lotte's and "spied out the land." Then Candy and Biddy went over to Lotte. They greeted each other... Then Biddy who could hold the secret no longer said...  
"So how are things with you and Clancy?"  
"Biddy!" Candy Exclaimed. Lotte looked up at them interestingly... Candy looked at her and then Biddy.  
"I guess we should explain..." Said Candy... "Well last night, I was walking by the saloon on my way to the dormatory, then I saw you and Clancy in there, and when you kissed I went off and Candy stopped me, and she saw it to." Biddy stopped and caught her breath. Lotte didn't seem very caught unaware... Biddy and Candy on the other hand, were a little confused.  
"I guess you found out."  
Lotte said with a slight smile...  
"Found out what?"  
Biddy asked. "Well,"  
She began. "When we were in the saloon the other day talking. We covered somethings we hadn't in a long time..." She paused for a moment, then continued. "We decided to meet here yesterday when there wasn't so much to do. We had a talk in the back room. When the day was done, then well that was that."  
Candy looked at Lotte with a smile and then Biddy. There was still work to be done that day, so when they were done talking, they all went back. The next day Candy and Jeremy got together on their usual talks during the day.  
"How are things going for you today.?" Jeremy asked,  
"Great, the girls have a project their working on, and it's going good. How have you been doing Jeremy?"

"Oh, fine. We have some new oportunitys now with Stemple and the others in this offer from the Oswalds..." "Cool."  
Candy said. Then Biddy came by. "Oh, hi Jeremy and Candy."  
She said, and then started to help Candy with hanging the clothes. "Well, I'll see you later Candy."  
Jeremy said, and started to walk away. Candy nodded.  
"Bye." Said Candy as Jeremy turned away. Then her and Biddy got the dry clothes off the wire and went inside. "Candy," Biddy said.  
"How long do we have to keep this a secret?"  
Candy looked at her interestingly.  
"About Clancy and Lotte."  
"Till it's safe to disperse it."  
"What do you mean?"  
Biddy asked a bit disapointed.  
"Well if Lotte says it's ok to tell about it then that's fine. If not then we're just gonna have to keep it a secret." "But Candy you know I'm not good at keeping secrets!"  
Candy looked at Biddy. "Well, we just have to..."  
"Alright..."  
Later that night the Bolts and Aaron had a meeting at the saloon, business stuff. It was about the offer from the Oswald guy. "Are you sure this is a good deal Aaron?" Jason said to Stemple. "Oh yes, I'm sure. I've known this man for a long time and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't lead me astray. Especially on a business deal." Jason looked at Stemple as if to look into him and make sure he was truthful. He seamed like it. So he said...  
"Alright. They'll have their little business deal. I just want to make sure it's honest." Then Jason left. Stemple Followed soon after... When Jason left Biddy, Candy, and some other girls were walking back to the dormatory from a little trip up to a hillside, it was nearly dark. They passed and greeted each other. After a little while Jeremy came to say good night to Candy and Molly and Christopher.  
"Y'all washed up?"  
Jeremy asked smiling. "Yes."  
(Said in unison.)  
"Yes." They both answered. Then Candy came in smiling... "Is everybody ready?"  
She asked.  
"Mhmm..." They both nodded "Alright, now c'mon let's say our prayers."  
They all nelt beside the bed and prayed. After Molly and Christopher went to bed, Candy and Jeremy stepped outside for their own time.  
"So, how did it go?"  
Candy asked.  
"Oh, it was fine." Jeremy said as he looked at her. Then looked up and around...  
"Jason and Stemple just about didn't even come to terms about it." "Did they?"  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, they did."  
"Did your brothers accept?"  
"Yeah, they-they accepted, Jason just wanted to know if Oswald would live up to his word. But they made an agreement..." Candy looked around a bit, then asked. "Do you know how Lotte's doing?"  
"Not really, she was fine when we were there, and when we left..."  
He looked at her interestingly.  
"Why?"  
Jeremy asked.  
"Oh, no reason."  
She said before turning away.  
"Candy..."  
Jeremy paused her for a moment. She turned around "What's wrong?"  
He asked, looking into her deeply. She looked back and then told him what her and Biddy had seen a couple nights ago.  
"Ohh, that's, that's not so strange..."  
Jeremy said after thinking for a moment about that... "That's never happened before."  
Candy and Jeremy looked at each other in strange understanding. The day had come to an end, and Jeremy and Candy decided to talk the next day. So they said goodnight and Candy went back to the dormatory, and Jeremy went back to the camp.

The next day When Candy went to get Molly and Christopher up, this conversation was taking place...  
"Molly, Do you think that's what's gonna happen?" Christopher asked, "I don't know, it sounds like they've never talked about that before, or no one expected them to anyway." Just then Candy came in. "Molly, Christopher,what got you two up so early?"  
Candy asked as she walked in.  
"Candy, is it true? Are Clancy and Lotte really gonna get married?" "Married?!"  
Candy exclaimed in surprise.  
"Who said anything about getting married?"  
"We just heard you and Jeremy talking about it last night."  
Said Molly looking up at Candy with attentive eyes. Candy looked at both of them kinda shocked. The idea had crossed her mind, but not very seriously. She looked at the kids and said.  
"Well, it might happen... If they want to. But I don't know forsure."  
They got ready and went to school. When school was out and they walked home they talked amungst themselves about what they heard last night.  
"Why do you think Candy said that they were getting married if they weren't.?"  
"Christofer she said they were kissing not getting married."  
"But if two people kiss doesn't that mean they're gonna get married?" "No it's more complicated than that."  
"Like what?"  
"Well like, like... I don't know I guess we should ask someone..." "Than how do we know if they are getting married?"  
Christopher asked looking at his sister intently for an answer.  
"I guess we'll just have to ask them..."  
So off they went to check it out... After they went and dropped their homework off they went to Lotte's to ask her. Or them. When they went to find Lotte, she was a little busy with the people there... So they decided to ask a little later. So they waited for a while... Just then Candy came to where they were. "...Molly, Christofer..."  
She said in a bit of disapointment.  
"Why didn't you come in when you got back from school?" She asked.  
"We were waiting for someone"  
Said Christopher, as they both looked up at their temporarily not so happy sister...  
"Well it's time for supper..."  
She said happily,  
"But you two aught to get washed up if you want to eat it..."  
So they ran back to the dormatory and got ready.  
"Next time Molly..."  
Christopher said.

After Supper:

"Thanks Candy." "Yeah that was yummy!" They complimented. "Your welcome." The kids got up. "Candy."  
Molly asked. "Yes"  
"Can we go and see Aunt Lotte for a bit?"  
"Alright. Don't stay too long though." "We won't..."  
Said Christopher, and they went out the door.  
When they got over there. Lotte wasn't so busy. But she was talking to some people. This was a more personal question and Candy said it was not to be let out really at least untill Clancy and Lotte anounced it... They couldn't ask her yet because she was busy at the moment... But on the other hand they saw Clancy over at a table alone.  
"Do you think we should ask Clancy?" Christopher asked. "I don't know what do you think..."  
That time Lotte Broke away from the people and said hi to Molly and Christofer. "Hi Aunt Lotte..."  
"Hello my two young friends..."  
They group hugged for a moment. Then Christofer told her they wanted to ask her a question in private. So they went to the back room. "Aunt Lotte,"  
"Yes..."  
"Umm, well we were wondering if you and Clancy are gonna get married..."  
The coment brought a little bit of an umm... From Lotte.  
"Where'd you hear that kids?"  
"Candy was talking about it the other day and we heard about it." Lotte got an interesting look on her face. then she told them... "Well, we might..."  
The children looked at each other with smiles. . . . The next day they went to The ship. They wanted to see if Clancy would give them the same answer...  
"You ask him." "No you ask him."  
"Ask me what, bucko?" Came Clancy's voice who was now standing in front of them, and looking in a kid friendly way...  
"Well, it's kind of a secret..." "What she means is we couldn't really ask you out in the open..."  
"Oh, A'right well we can step into me cabin, there's no'ne there..."  
So they did.  
"Now, what was the question ya's wanted to ask?"  
"Umm, well..."  
"We wanted to know if you and Lotte were gonna Get married..."  
The question kinda caught him unaware... He turned. "What makes ya's ask the question?" Clancy asked with a wondering look.  
"Candy said so..."  
Christopher said.  
"She didn't say anything about them getting married, she just saw them kiss, thats all..." "Ahh-ha-ha-ha..."  
He laughed a bit...  
"Are you two in love?" One of them asked. He just looked at them then grinned a bit..  
"Molly, Christopher!"  
Candy's voice came from outside.  
"we're having a picknick over in the meadow..." Candy shouted...  
"We've got to go Clancy, thanks for the info..."  
"Aye, your welcome. Now ya best be go'in on your picknick now..."  
He said... So they left.  
"Hmmm..."  
He thought...  
"Me, get hitched, ha...  
...Hmmm..."  
That night Jeremy and Candy met and said good night as they would before they parted ways...  
"So, I'll s-see you tomorrow..."  
"Yeah tomorrow..." They parted ways...

The next evening Jason and Stemple were in the saloon having a meeting... The man that the brothers and stemple had a deal with was proving worthy.  
"Well Jason, how'd he do. Was I right?"  
Asked Stempel. Jason looked at him... "Alright Arron you were right."  
Said Jason looking in a competitive, yet teachable way...  
"We had alot of good work the last few days, and it was all good and honest..."  
"Ah, Good..."  
Exclaimed Aaron. "YOu see. I told you they'ed be good."  
Jason and Aaron smiled, shook hands and went out back to camp. Then the saloon was back open for buisness...  
That night Jeremy and Candy met outside as they would some nights. "How'd the day go?" Candy asked Jeremy.  
"Up at the camp."  
"Oh, it w-was good, the men were working hard with the new project from Mr. Oswald..."  
"That's good."  
"So, C-Candy, what about Clancy and Lotte."  
Jeremy asked.  
"Oh, I just thought."  
Candy said, and then stopped.  
"I just thought, that they've never really acted like that before, and when Biddy and I saw them. Well, we were kinda surprised." Jeremy looked at Candy for a minute, and then said.  
"Candy, I think they're fine. They might just be finding out something about each other that they didn't know before."  
Candy and Jeremy looked at eachother for a moment. "Lotte would set limitations to that kinda thing."  
"I know Jeremy."  
"Ya know maybe-maybe they just like eachother more now then they did before. Lotte knows how to set boundaries for Clancy, and Clancy always respects those lines."  
They both smiled at each other in understanding. Then Jeremy said.  
"I haven't seen Clancy drink so much lately. I-I th-think that if he's given it up for her in that way. H-he dosen't do that for everything."  
"That's right."  
Candy said. Then she looked at him in reasurence. After that they talked about other things that happened that and the past few days.

The Next Day:  
Jeremy and Jason were working at camp like always, when someone ran up to the camp yelling for Jason, Josh and Jeremy to come quick. Apparently someone had messed with some of the girls in town. But then they started messing with Lotte and that was the trigger. If your smart you don't mess with Lotte, Especially when Clancy's around... When Jason and his brothers got there, the men who were messing, one was thrown to the ground the others decided to move on, and one was pinned.  
"Clancy!"  
Jason shouted running toward him.  
"What happened?"  
"These men were sayin' things to and about them ladies that was, intollerable."  
Jason walked into the saloon with his brothers, where Lotte and the other girls were, (Clancy came to.) None of them were hurt, (not phisically anyway) but they weren't happy about what happened.  
"Candy," Said Jeremy who was now right beside her.  
"Are you ok?" Candy looked up with a not very happy look on her face.  
"Oh yes Jeremy, I'm fine."  
She said.  
"D-Did they do anything to you?"  
"Oh no, they did say some things though..."  
Jeremy nodded unhappilly.  
"Niel O'Larse is back in town." Said Jason starring out the door at the man walking toward his furs.  
"Looks like we've got some trouble to deal with." Said Josh joining his brother at the door. "Well he won't be comin' back a while." "Let's hope not." Lotte said coming to join them. They went back into the place. Meanwhile the man walking into the woods there his friends were waiting for him, John, Craig, and Gerold... "So what's town like?"  
Asked John, who was laying down on the ground.  
"Well they don't want us there..."  
"Oh, too bad," Craig said smiling in a scheming way.  
"ha-ha Cause we're goin there anyway ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..."  
"They won't be able to do anything to us but kick us out a' town..."  
John commented.  
"What if they try to do anything to us this time..."  
Said Gerold added.  
"Ooh Gerold, you worry too much, why they can't do anything to us..."  
"Well. Neil, Did anyone do anything to you in town today?"  
"Oh there was a bit of a struggle but I wasn't hurt none..."  
Neil said wiping off some mud from his coat.  
"Who was that Neil?"  
Craig asked sitting up now...  
"Ooh just some Captian of the ship there."  
"Ha, that guy?"  
John laughed.  
"He's too sea bound to stay here for another week..."  
"We'll go in tomorrow right Neil..?"  
"Ya, we need not be ascared of them, they've only run us out once..."

Back in Seatle:  
The men all went back to work till it was night. Jason and the men knew what they'd have to do if O'Larse and his friends came in the next day, (which they probably would.) "Night Jason, night Josh."  
Jeremy said "Goodnight"  
Both Jason and Josh answered back. The town was all peacefull that night, in the ship Clancy and his men were down for the night. Well, his men were but he stayed up for a while thinking about his next sailing trip. Now he was scheduled to go back to san francisco in the next couple of days...  
"That's just gon'to have to wait..."  
He thought... "I got to protect Lotte and her honor..."  
So he planned a different time for the trip. The next day, the trappers came into town and sold their furs, then Craig Neil and John, went to the saloon. Gerold stayed out, because he didn't want to cause or get into any trouble...  
In the saloon some of the other trappers were already in there, Pierre and his men were having there drinks, laughing, talking, and "having fun." Craig went up to the desk... "I'll take three drinks please..." The man at the desk brought him the drinks and the bottle, and they split it among themselves... Jason and his brothers were at the corner...  
"Well, it's a good thing that Lotte's not here..."  
Jason said to his brothers sitting in the corner.  
"Yeah, if any girls had been here that'd be a different scinnario..." Away on a hill meanwhile Clancy had whisked her away on a picknik, and they were enjoying a meal together. Then he spoke up.  
"Lotte,"  
He said looking over at her. She looked back in response.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Lotte just looked at him... Then she got a smile on her face. "Oh clancy,"  
She said, with tears in her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you..." He looked at her with wide eyes, and gasped...  
"Ya, would?"  
"Yes"  
They were so happy that they were getting married... There hadn't been news as big as that in town ever since Ben and his wife had their baby... Everyone was surprised at the news of their engagement. They were happy to... and that was about the best wedding they did for anybody to that time, so yep, that's about it... The wedding of Clancy and Lotte... 


End file.
